A Moment in the Club
by GammaDancer
Summary: Anzu hangs out at The Dark Magician with her friends. Yami owns the club but what happens when they start dancing with each other. Warning slight lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own 'Call the Cops' by Mario

**0808080**

"YAMI!" Anzu screamed as they both came in a blaze of glory. Yami collapsed on her panting trying to catch his breath. Tea smiled knowing this was one night that she was going to remember.

**0808080**

Flashback

Serenity, Mai, and Anzu all went out to The Dark Magician, the hottest club in town. They were not even in the club for five minuets and Serenity and Mai got ask to dance. Anzu laughed at her friends glared at her for not coming with them. She walked over to the bar and asked for a martini. After her drink she decided to join her friends on the floor. Serenity was in the middle of them and tried to escape. They laughed and let her move out from between them. They dance to no end neither getting tired.

**0808080**

Joey whistled as he seen three women walk into the club. Seto followed his gaze and smirked. Yami just rolled his eyes at the two. They had seen plenty of girls go into the club, so he didn't know why they were making such a big deal over the three that just walked in. He was kind of annoyed that they were standing outside just scanning for girls. Seto hit him on the shoulder and nodded toward the door with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Bet you can't get one of them to dance with you." Joey said.

"Sure I can. Watch."

Yami walked into the club and seen the girls his friends were admiring dancing together. He walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder.

Anzu turned around feeling someone tap her on the shoulder. She smiled when one of the guys she notice when she entered asked her to dance.

"I don't know I don't like dancing with strangers." She responded acting shyly.

"You want to become more acquainted?" Yami asked.

Anzu blushed she wasn't expecting that question. "Ok. Lets dance."

_I met her right outside of the club,_

_Her conversation got the best of me when she said she gonna shut it down (shut it down)_

_Look, I ain't no easy win won't you put your money where your mouth has been._

_Or else you need to back up (back up, back up, shorty back up)_

Anzu seductively swirled her hips upward on him. He put his hands on her waist to give her more access to him. She put her arms around his neck pulling them closer. He thought he was going to lost it.

_Then her body started movin'_

_Looks like I'm loosin'_

_Cuz I got a little horny,_

_Little mama put it on me (early in the club)_

She grinded on him roughly. All the heat they were making had an affect to it. He started to get uncomfortable in his lower region.

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_

Anzu felt something press into her back a little, but ignored it she was having too much fun dancing with him. She dipped low bringing him with her slightly with her. She pushed up into him a little.

_Right on back to the crib, _

_Should have saw what this lady did_

_Cuz then things started goin' down (goin down, goin down) _

Yami moved her waist as she backed up onto him. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle if she kept dominating him.

_Then her body started movin'_

_Looks like I'm loosin'_

_Cuz I got a little horny,_

_Little mama but it on me (early in the club)_

He stopped her from moving and pulled her to his private room in the back. (A/N: he is owner of the club)

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_

He closed the door behind after they enter. They started kissing and before they were both half dressed.

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_

He trailed kisses down her neckline to her breast's valley. He attacked her left breast while unbuttoning her skirt. It fell to the floor and she kicked it off.

_Party in the back_

_That's when shorty started actin' naughty so we took her to the back and started_

_freaking in the _

_Party_

After he ravished one he attacks the other. She moaned with his ministrations. He used his other hand to keep the other twin busy.

_Then I, threw her legs up, flipped her waist up,_

_Look her in the face, see the problems solved_

Anzu unbuttoned Yami's pants and pushed them down to the floor. He kicked them off. He started back ravishing kisses down her body, while pulling down her underwear. She backed up into the door as he played with her womanhood.

_Party in the back_

_That's when shorty started actin' naughty so we took her to the back…_

He took off his underwear. Trailing kisses back up to her, She glanced down at his manhood and wanted to gasp but instead moaned when he attack her neck again.

"Are you ready?" He asked huskily. She only nodded.

…_and started_

_freaking in the _

_Party_

_Then I, threw her legs up, flipped her waist up,_

_Look her in the face, see the problems solved_

He laid her down before continuing. He thrust himself into her. She bit back a scream that threaten to come out. She grinded against him to tell him that she was fine. He pulled in and out of her. She moaned in all kinds of pleasure.

_By the time she finished dancing on me, I had her doing anything that I want_

_Cuz I'm a PIMP, I be that brother in your fantasies_

_By the time she finished dancing on me, I had her doing anything that I want_

_Cuz I'm a PIMP, I be that brother in your fantasies_

After what felt like infinity he felt her walls clutch around him. With a few more thrust they both came. She yelled his name as his warm seeds filled her.

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_

_Girl wat you got girl wat you got girl wat you got, girl wat you got?_

_Somebody call the cops, cuz shorty's a problem_

_(Somebody call the cops)_


End file.
